Sentanced to Life
by OnBrokenWings
Summary: AU Hinata has found what makes her happiest. But her dream is shattered when her father announces her betrothal to the one person that has made her life a living hell.


Hinata smiled. Waking up here, was like waking up to find your dream was reality. She snuggled further under the covers, feeling the heat radiating from the bodies beside her. Oh yes, this was how she wanted to wake up every day. Unfortunately, she frowned, father would be waking soon, so she had to leave and make it look like she went for a morning jog. _Five more minutes_, she wished she could stay here forever.

A groan made her smile again as Kiba rolled over and threw his arm around her. Akamaru, yawned with a small yip, from the end of the bed. Another arm found it's way across her belly, and tucked itself between her and Kiba. Shino opened his eyes and greeted her with a small nod. There was another groan from Kiba and he nuzzled into Hinata's neck. She giggled

"Breakfast?" Shino drew her attention away from the other boy.

"Sure, I'll help" The two got up and headed to the kitchen, followed by Akamaru, who barked happily.

Hinata quickly threw the bacon in a pan as Shino grabbed the eggs from the fridge. They had to make it quick, so Hinata could leave. Neither Shino nor Kiba would let her leave without breakfast. The smell drew Kiba from the bedroom, his hair was flattened on one side, and his shirt and boxers were pulled askew. He plopped down at the table. Shino cleared his throat and Kiba sighed. He got up and went to get the OJ from the fridge, pouring everyone a glass.

They ate, in relative silence, like they did every time Hinata came over. She assumed that's how it was when she wasn't there as well. Kiba didn't talk much in the mornings and Shino didn't talk much at all. Hinata finished off her OJ and stood up. She went and threw on her clothes and jacket. She was zipping up, when Akamaru trotted into the room, whining slightly.

"Don't worry, Akamaru-kun." She said with a smile. "I'll be back again soon." She picked him up and he licked her face. She walked back into the kitchen to see Kiba doing the dishes, soap suds up to his elbows, and Shino reading the news paper. Hinata passed through quietly and went to put her shoes on. When she looked up from fastening them, both boys were staring at her.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Kiba had soap still on his hands and a towel thrown over his shoulder.

"You know I can't, Kiba-kun" Hinata stood up and dusted herself off. "I told you, I have a very important dinner father wants me to attend." She fiddled with her sleeves. Some habits were hard to break. At least she didn't stutter any more.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked, looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"I'll try." She smiled warmly. Kiba grinned back. He wrapped his arms around her for a moment and pulled away, kissing her lightly.

"Be safe." Shino waited for Hinata to kiss his cheek before he leaned into the hug. He always let her take the initiative. He kissed her forehead when she pulled away. "Go the long way, and jog before you sprint."

It was the same advice, but it felt good to hear him say it.

Hinata leaned down and kissed Akamaru's head before waving and heading out. She did just as Shino instructed. She jogged for a moment before breaking into a sprint. She had to look sweaty when she arrived home. Her father knew she liked to get out early, so she was permitted to jog around the neighborhood.

The city air was bitter with the morning's cold fog. A few cars littered the side of the road, and even fewer passed by in the early morning. It was the best time of day for Hyuuga Hinata. She got her quiet time before a heavy day with her father at the office. Hyuuga Inc. was a well known name in the software business. They made sure the programs worked correctly and advertised. She didn't know much about it, but she was still learning.

As she rounded the corner, the Hyuuga house came into view. It was a large, pure white mansion, with a huge, immaculately cut lawn, and a black, wrought iron fence around the property. It was an unwelcoming sight. The house looked uncomfortably new; not broken in like most houses that held more than a handful of family members. The back yard was like a small park. Small trees and shrubs littered the ground, but it looked more like a painting. Nothing was ever out of place.

"_Tadaima"_ Hinata whispered as she headed up the long driveway and quietly opened the door. She kicked off her shoes and headed straight for her room.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama" She cringed at the title, but turned with a smile anyway.

"Good morning, Neji-nii-san" Hinata turned from her cousin. She didn't want to deal with the older boy just now.

"A little cold to be running this morning isn't it." He stared her down, reading her moves. Neji was well aware that Hinata didn't go for a run.

"It's cold, but it's nice." She smiled again, portraying nothing.

Neji only nodded, a slight gleam in his eyes. Hinata went to her room. Letting out a breath of relief, as far as she knew, she hadn't been caught.

**TBC**


End file.
